


boy at the coffee shop

by Zeaferx



Category: Block B, DEAN (Korean Musician), Fanxychild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, And barely any sweetness, Angst, Bittersweet, M/M, but mostly bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeaferx/pseuds/Zeaferx
Summary: Hyuk hated coffee.





	boy at the coffee shop

   Hyuk hated coffee with a passion.

   The heady smell itself was enough to induce a headache and a strange urge to throw up. Each time he drank a cup, there was always a bitter taste on his tongue and the feeling of pure regret being shoved down his throat. And nothing would be able to expel the pungent taste, no matter how hard he tries to get rid of that burn underneath his chest. 

   But the coffee was the most bittersweet when he stumbled over the threshold of a coffee shop. It was cramped in a busy street, between mundane apartments, your average 24-hour convenience store, and an unsurprisingly glum pet shop. He’d go every early morning when the oak booths, cushioned by red leather seats weren’t crowded by sleep-deprived college students and "aesthetic" teens trying a little too hard. He pull open the door, the bell above ringing a lilting melody that assisted in calming his erratic mind. The commotion of a cold morning was drowned out behind him, only existing as white noise buzzing in the back of his head and underneath the cumbersome silence draped over the dull coffee shop. 

   Sat in a booth beside a large, tinted window (which was fogged due to the incoming winter weather), was a very tired Jiho, elbows propped against the wooden table. Resting in his open palm was a book, spine thick and cover tattered. Two cups filled with coffee sat on the table in front of him, steam rising from the brown liquid, and with it the substance's aromatic smell. His slim fingers traced the yellow pages, the fragile paper crinkling and rustling beneath the gentle touches. Strands of hair brushed across the rim of the glasses sitting on the top of his nose, his eyes drooping as his tongue skimmed across his lips to leave a transparent sheen of saliva. 

   He wanted to call Jiho his, to press his lips against the latter’s and replace the saliva on his lips with his own, and watch as their hands dance together. To ache for the sweet nothings ghosting over his ears and the presence of the other to intoxicate him in this cumbersome feeling of belonging and possession. Hyuk couldn't help but whisper a minute “I love you,” barely perceptible under the heartbeats roaring in his ears. 

   Hyuk couldn’t help but fall deeper into his infatuation. Even if he knew it was everything but reality. 

   Something collided with his shoulder, a person rushing through the door he held open for a little too long whilst he had been lost in his thoughts. A shrill, high-pitched, “Jiho!” hung in the air. The male finally looked up. His lips pursed together, the corner twitching into a small smile and his cheeks bunching up, and his shoulders would shake with every little chuckle rumbling deep in his throat.

   “Hey, Love,” and it hurt that those words weren’t directed at him, nor was the smile stretched across his handsome face his to share. And the fond gaze lingering in his dark eyes wasn’t a reciprocation of Hyuk’s own feeling of pure fondness and passion.

_Nothing of Jiho could ever be his._

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally supposed to be a fluff but aha... I can't write fluff for the life of me so I'm not really sorry? Keep in mind I haven't written a story and actually finished it in over 6 months so I apologise for my lack of writing skills. Feel free to criticise, I encourage it. 
> 
> I really appreciate you reading and thank you aaa. Also I'm a little shook at the fact that this is the first ever coffee shop AU for this ship (I think). And a ship is never an official one without a coffee shop AU.
> 
> Thank you to my cousin, Denise, and my friend, Paola, who beta'd.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://zeaferx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
